


Rainfall and Hugs

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As it stormed, soiling any missions the Akatsuki might have lined up, Zetsu retreats from the bustling fights amongst members to Tobi and his shared room.
Relationships: Tobi/Zetsu (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Rainfall and Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> this is short n dumb. i want more tobi/zetsu recognition too!!!!

The Akastuki members huddle into their base for the first time in forever. A bad storm was passing through their area and preventing any missions taking place. It wasn’t too bad for a handful of teams who could stand each other- it was purgatory for those who are prone to fight and yell. And as Hidan was riling up Kakuzu again, Zetsu was tired of their bickering. Kuro Zetsu was grinding their teeth having to be in the same room with all this activity; he decides to get up and go to their shared room.

Upon entering, he saw Tobi sitting on the floor with a pen and some papers. Tobi was under his blanket but is clearly trembling.

“ Are you ok, Tobi? ” asked Shiro Zetsu, sitting on the floorboards with his partner.

Tobi shook his head, “Storms really scare Tobi, Senpai! I’m trying to draw to distract myself.” Zetsu nodded, thinking to himself. Zetsu pulled Tobi into his lap and rest his head on top his partner’s. Tobi chuckles as he rests his body against Zetsu’s. Zetsu was unsurprisingly cold! “Senpai, you’re cold! You need a hug!”

Tobi swings around throws himself on to his plant partner. They both fall back smiling- Zetsu blushing at the affection. Usually his foliage would usually wrap around him tightly to protect him when he feels anxious or endanger, but for some reason, the orange masked man didn’t ever give him a good reason to be scared. He hugged Tobi close and let the pitter-patter of the rain against the window drum through the room.

Tonight neither would be sleeping in their respective beds alone. Tobi won’t be panicking through another storm. Zetsu won’t be cold and lonely. 


End file.
